The present invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a small, easily stored home workout tool that works several different muscle groups and creates very little clutter.
Most commercial gyms provide numerous pieces of specialized equipment, where each piece is specifically designed to work a particular muscle group. To perform a complete workout routine a user would have to transition from one piece of equipment to the next multiple times, making use of multiple pieces of equipment. Home gyms tend to have less space to house multiple pieces of specialized equipment and therefore tend to either be very cluttered or do not provide the tools needed for a user to perform a complete workout routine.
The present invention provides a means for a user to perform a complete workout routine in the privacy and comfort of their own home without adding unwanted clutter in the form of multiple pieces of specialized workout equipment.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to multi-purpose home workout devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to weighted exercise devices that require the user to perform multi-directional rolling movements. However, these devices do not utilize a wheel affixed by an axle to circular handle, wherein the axle includes a resistive weight disposed therein.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing multi-purpose home workout devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.